1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of introducing at least one gene encoding a product into at least one cell of a connective tissue of a mammalian host for use in treating the mammalian host. This method discloses employing DNA vector molecules containing a gene encoding the product and infecting the connective tissue cells of the mammalian host using the DNA vector molecule. This invention provides a method of introducing at least one gene encoding a product into at least one cell of a connective tissue of a mammalian host for use in treating the mammalian host including employing non-viral means for effecting such introduction.
The present invention discloses ex vivo and in vivo techniques for delivery of a DNA sequence of interest to the connective tissue cells of the mammalian host. The ex vivo technique involves prior removal and culture of target autologous connective tissue cells, in vitro infection of the DNA sequence, DNA vector or other delivery vehicle of interest into the connective tissue cells, followed by transplantation to the modified connective tissue cells to the target joint of the mammalian host, so as to effect in vivo expression of the gene product of interest. The in vivo technique bypasses the requirement for in vitro culture of target connective tissues cells; instead relying on direct transplantation of the DNA sequence, DNA vector or other delivery vehicle to the target in vivo connective tissue cells, thus effecting expression of the gene product of interest.
The present invention also relates to a method to produce an animal model for the study of connective tissue pathologies and systemic indices of inflammation.
The present invention further relates to a method of using a gene encoding a truncated interleukin-1 receptor to resist the deleterious pathological changes associated with arthritis. More specifically, this invention provides a method wherein a gene coding for an extracellular interleukin-1 binding domain of an interleukin-1 receptor is introduced into synovial cells of a mammalian host in vivo for neutralizing the destructive activity of interleukin-1 upon cartilage and other soft tissues. As an alternative, the patients own synovial cells are transduced in vitro and introduced back into the affected joint, using transplantation procedures such as for example, intra-articular injection.
As an alternative to the in vitro manipulation of synovia, the gene encoding the product of interest is introduced into liposomes and injected directly into the area of the joint, where the liposomes fuse with synovial cells, resulting in an in vivo gene transfer to synovial tissue. As an additional alternative to the in vitro manipulation of synovia, the gene encoding the product of interest is introduced into the area of the joint as naked DNA. The naked DNA enters the synovial cell, resulting in an in vivo gene transfer to synovial tissue.
As an another alternative, hematopoietic progenitor cells or the mature lymphoid or myeloid cells may be transfected in vitro, recovered and injected into the bone marrow of the patient using techniques known to the skilled artisan.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Arthritis involves inflammation of a joint that is usually accompanied by pain and frequently changes in structure. Arthritis may result from or be associated with a number of conditions including infection, immunological disturbances, trauma and degenerative joint diseases such as, for example, osteoarthritis. The biochemistry of cartilage degradation in joints and cellular changes have received considerable investigation.
In a healthy joint, cells in cartilage (chondrocytes) and the surrounding synovium (synoviocytes) are in a resting state. In this resting state, these cells secrete basal levels of prostaglandin E.sub.2 and various neutral proteinases, such as, for example, collagenase, gelatinase and stromelysin, with the ability to degrade cartilage. During the development of an arthritic condition, these cells become activated. In the activated state, synoviocytes and chondrocytes synthesize and secrete large amounts of prostaglandin E.sub.2 and neutral proteinases.
In efforts to identify pathophysiologically relevant cell activators, it has been known that the cytokine interleukin-1 activates chondrocytes and synoviocytes and induces cartilage breakdown in vitro and in vivo. Additionally, interleukin-1 is a growth factor for synoviocytes and promotes their synthesis of matrix, two properties suggesting the involvement of interleukin-1 in the synovial hypertrophy that accompanies arthritis. In contrast, interleukin-1 inhibits cartilaginous matrix synthesis by chondrocytes, thereby suppressing repair of cartilage. Interleukin-1 also induces bone resorption and thus may account for the loss of bone density seen in rheumatoid arthritis. Interleukin-1 is inflammatory, serves as a growth factor for lymphocytes, is a chemotactic factor and a possible activator of polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs). When present in a sufficient concentration, interleukin-1 may cause fever, muscle wasting and sleepiness.
The major source of interleukin-1 in the joint is the synovium. Interleukin-1 is secreted by the resident synoviocytes, which are joined under inflammatory conditions by macrophages and other white blood cells.
Much attention has been devoted to the development of a class of agents identified as the "Non-Steroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs" (hereinafter "NSAIDs"). The NSAIDs inhibit cartilage synthesis and repair and control inflammation. The mechanism of action of the NSAIDs appears to be associated principally with the inhibition of prostaglandin synthesis in body tissues. Most of this development has involved the synthesis of better inhibitors of cyclo-oxygenase, a key enzyme that catalyzes the formation of prostaglandin precursors (endoperoxides) from arachidonic acid. The anti-inflammatory effect of the NSAIDs is thought to be due in part to inhibition of prostaglandin synthesis and release during inflammation. Prostaglandins are also believed to play a role in modulating the rate and extent of leukocyte infiltration during inflammation. The NSAIDs include, such as, for example, acetylsalicylic acid (aspirin), fenoprofen calcium (Nalfon.RTM. Pulvules.RTM., Dista Products Company), ibuprofen (Motrin.RTM., The Upjohn Company), and indomethacin (Indocin.RTM., Merck, Sharp & Dohme).
In contrast, the studies upon which the present invention is based show that production of the various neutral proteinases with the ability to degrade cartilage occurs even if prostaglandin synthesis is completely blocked.
Therapeutic intervention in arthritis is hindered by the inability to target drugs, such as the NSAIDs, to specific areas within a mammalian host, such as, for example a joint. Traditional routes of drug delivery, such as for example, oral, intravenous or intramuscular administration, depend upon vascular perfusion of the synovium to carry the drug to the joint. This is inefficient because transynovial transfer of small molecules from the synovial capillaries to the joint space occurs generally by passive diffusion. This diffusion is less efficient with increased size of the target molecule. Thus, the access of large drug molecules, for example, proteins, to the joint space is substantially restricted. Intra-articular injection of drugs circumvents those limitations; however, the half-life of drugs administered intra-articularly is generally short. Another disadvantage of intra-articular injection of drugs is that frequent repeated injections are necessary to obtain acceptable drug levels at the joint spaces for treating a chronic condition such as, for example, arthritis. Because therapeutic agents heretofore could not be selectively targeted to joints, it was necessary to expose the mammalian host to systemically high concentrations of drugs in order to achieve a sustained, intra-articular therapeutic dose. Exposure of non-target organs in this manner exacerbated the tendency of anti-arthritis drugs to produce serious side effects, such as for example, gastrointestinal upset and changes in the hematological, cardiovascular, hepatic and renal systems of the mammalian host.
It has been shown that genetic material can be introduced into mammalian cells by chemical or biologic means. Moreover, the introduced genetic material can be expressed so that high levels of a specific protein can be synthesized by the host cell. Cells retaining the introduced genetic material may include an antibiotic resistance gene thus providing a selectable marker for preferential growth of the transduced cell in the presence of the corresponding antibiotic. Chemical compounds for inhibiting the production of interleukin-1 are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,806 discloses a method of inhibiting the production of interleukin-1 by monocytes and/or macrophages in a human by administering through the parenteral route a 2-2'-1,3-propan-2-onediyl-bis (thio)!bis-1 H-imidazole or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. This patent discloses a chemical compound for inhibiting the production of interleukin-1. By contrast, in one embodiment of the present invention, gene therapy is employed that is capable of binding to and neutralizing interleukin-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,470discloses a method of inhibiting the production of interleukin-1 by monocytes in a human by administering a 4,5-diaryl-2 (substituted) imidazole. This patent also discloses a chemical compound for inhibiting the production of interleukin-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,114 discloses a method of inhibiting the 5-lipoxygenase pathway in a human by administering a diaryl-substituted imidazole fused to a thiazole, pyrrolidine or piperidine ring or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. This patent also discloses a chemical compound for inhibiting the production of interleukin-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,101 discloses a method for inhibiting the release of interleukin-1 and for alleviating interleukin-1 mediated conditions by administering an effective amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable anti-oxidant compound such as disulfiram, tetrakis 3-(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionyloxy methyl!methane or 2,4-di-isobutyl-6-(N,N-dimethylamino methyl)-phenol. This patent discloses a chemical compound for inhibiting the release of interleukin-1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,436 discloses a process for the use of interleukin-1 as an anti-arthritic agent. This patent states that interleukin-1, in association with a pharmaceutical carrier, may be administered by intra-articular injection for the treatment of arthritis or inflammation. In contrast, the present invention discloses a method of using and preparing a gene that is capable of binding to and neutralizing interleukin-1 as a method of resisting arthritis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,343 discloses an immunoassay method for the detection of interleukin-1 beta that employs a monoclonal antibody that binds to interleukin-1 beta but does not bind to interleukin-1 alpha. This patent discloses that the monoclonal antibody binds to interleukin-1 beta and blocks the binding of interleukin-1 beta to interleukin-1 receptors, and thus blocking the biological activity of interleukin-1 beta. The monoclonal antibody disclosed in this patent may be obtained by production of an immunogen through genetic engineering using recombinant DNA technology. The immunogen is injected into a mouse and thereafter spleen cells of the mouse are immortalized by fusing the spleen cells with myeloma cells. The resulting cells include the hybrid continuous cell lines (hybridomas) that may be later screened for monoclonal antibodies. This patent states that the monoclonal antibodies of the invention may be used therapeutically, such as for example, in the immunization of a patient, or the monoclonal antibodies may be bound to a toxin to form an immunotoxin or to a radioactive material or drug to form a radio pharmaceutical or pharmaceutical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,069 discloses a recombinant DNA cloning vehicle having a DNA sequence comprising the human interleukin-1 gene DNA sequence. This patent provides a process for preparing human interleukin-1 beta, and recovering the human interleukin-1 beta. This patent discloses use of interleukin-1 as an immunological reagent in humans because of its ability to stimulate T-cells and B-cells and increase immunoglobulin synthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,601 discloses a method for providing mammalian hosts with additional genetic capability. This patent provides that host cells capable of regeneration are removed from the host and treated with genetic material including at least one marker which allows for selective advantage for the host cells in which the genetic material is capable of expression and replication. This patent states that the modified host cells are then returned to the host under regenerative conditions. In the present invention, genetic material may be directly introduced (a) into host cells in vivo or (b) into synoviocytes in vitro for subsequent transplantation back into the patient's joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,607 discloses a DNA sequence encoding a mammalian interlelukin-1 receptor protein which exhibits interleukin-1 binding activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,228 discloses a DNA sequence encoding both the murine and human interleukin-1 receptor. This patent also provides a process for the in vitro expression of said DNA sequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,812 discloses a substantially pure preparation of the human interlelukin-1 receptor protein.
In spite of these prior art disclosures, there remains a very real and substantial need for a method of introducing at least one gene encoding a product into at least one cell of a connective tissue of a mammalian host in vitro, or alternatively in vivo, for use in treating the mammalian host. Further, there is a need for a process wherein a gene encoding a truncated interleukin-1 receptor is used to resist the deleterious pathological changes associated with arthritis. More specifically there is a need for such a process where a gene coding for the extracellular interlelukin-1 binding domain of the interleukin-1 receptor, capable of binding to and neutralizing interlelukin-1 is expressed in host synovial cells in vivo. There is also a need to utilize one or more additional DNA sequences for delivery to and expression of a protein or protein fragment within a target host connective tissue cell, such as a synovial cell, so as to effect a treatment of various joint pathologies and concomitant systemic indices of inflammation.